


My Immortal

by Mimikay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikay/pseuds/Mimikay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"The quickest path to self destruction is pushing the people that you love away."</p><p> </p><p>-"Yeah but I don't love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Keep your head up, shoulders down, back straight and remember, you own the place. She wasn’t going to wear sunglasses inside because people didn’t do that. Even if they did, it was a big “ Fashion Faux Pas”. The makeup was on. People called her a bimbo but she didn’t care her makeup protected her in a way that no one could understand. She had chosen the dress that made her skin glow in a way she loved. To be true to herself she was hiding, from what ? She wasn’t brave enough to admit it to herself.  
Aiden was dead. She still didn’t know how to feel about that.. I mean it wasn’t like they were officially together or anything. They just had fun making out in Coachs Office. But he wasn’t the only person that had left his life in an unfair battle. An other person was dead but she still hadn’t come to terms with it, because if she did that meant accepting the fact that the person was dead and she didn’t want to. She went to her locker first she didn’t want to see anybody right now she just wanted to be left alone for a while. Or maybe forever who knows ? It’s not like she was alone for long, there was always the voices..  
At night when she was sleeping. They started as whispers then they got louder. The first days they hadn’t made any sense but now she knew what they were saying. “It’s your fault if she’s dead and you can’t do anything about it”. “ We told you to scream but you didn’t listen now it’s your turn to pay”. Nobody knew that she woke up at night covered in sweat and crying. It was her own bittersweet secret. The funny thing is she believed those voices, they were right, Alison was dead because of lack of braveness. Now there was no one to hold her close at night and tell her she was loved. No one to understand her only just by looking at her. The stolen kisses were gone as well as her best friend or lover she still didn’t know. She closed her locker and went straight to her classroom. AP Biologie. Easy. She didn’t pay attention to the looks or the whispers because who are they kidding ? They were clearly destined to her. She went straight to her sit. Kira was already there chewing on a pencil while doing some last minute revising. She looked up and their eyes met. Lydia saw the uneasiness in Kira’s eyes so she turned away. She didn’t need any pity especially from her.

*One Week Ago Flashback*

She had done it again. She had broken down in front of all of them. It was Stiles fault this time. He had informed them of the funeral date. She hadn’t notice that she was crying until Scott had asked her if she was okay. Stupid Scott, always asking the wrong questions at the wrong moments, so she had done what her instincts had told to do. Run. Her legs had automatically brought her to the girls bathroom. Lucky for her there was no one. She was still crying when she heard the door open.  
“ Go away Scott I don’t need you right now.” she had said between breaths.  
“It’s…it’s not Scott….” the person had said it in a small whisper. Lydia turned around, Kira was standing next to the door with a hand on the handle. It was easy to see that she was scared. Lydia didn’t know what to think about that just yet.  
“ They could have sent somebody…anybody else but you.  
I know that you don’t like —  
I hate you. Hating and not liking are two different things Yukimura.  
My name is Kira…  
Do I look like I give a fuck ?” Lydia wasn’t the type to swear but right now she was pissed off. Her supposedly called friends had sent her the person she couldn't see without wanting to scream or cry.  
“ I’m just trying to fit in.” she said with a determined tone. She clearly didn’t know Lydia. Lydia hated when people answered her back. She breathe in deeply. Control yourself Lydia, don’t make a scene, walk away. Huh, you should know that Lydia never listens to herself. At least she wasn’t crying anymore. She turned around and walked straight in front of Kira.  
“I think you got the definition of “fitting in” wrong, because to fit in your mother doesn’t usually send dark evil Oni’s to kill people. She gives cookies around with “Please accept my daughter as a friend” marked on them ! Sarcasm, Stiles would be proud of her. She was practically screaming but she didn’t care she had to take that frustration out of her somehow.  
“I already said I was sorry I don’t understand why you keep —  
You don’t understand ?! You don’t understand ?!! Are you really that stupid or are you just pretending ? My best friend is dead because of you ! She was stab in front of you and you still don’t understand. Ever since you came barging into our lives everything became a living hell ! It should have been you bleeding yourself out on the floor not her ! She didn’t deserve it.. She was probably going to regret this later be she continued anyways. She hadn’t notice that Kira was in tears right now or that she was trembling. She hadn’t notice that she was in the same state. Maybe even worst.  
“You’re right I should have died there. I mean I can see it, you know, every time someone looks at me I see the hate they’re trying to hide. The thing is I never had friends so I don’t know what’s it’s like to lose one. So I’ll say it one more time I sorry. They were now both sitting against a bathroom door. The only sound we could here was the sound of them crying.  
Just don’t try to do anything anymore and especially to be my friend. You’ll end up hurt.  
We’ll both end up hurt. You’ll just end up hurt and alone and fun fact I know how that feels.” Lydia didn’t know how to respond to that so she didn’t say anything. About 5 minutes later Kira stood up and left. She didn’t look back but when she arrived next to the door she stopped.  
“The quickest way to self-destruction is pushing people you love away. then she left.  
Yeah, but I don’t love you.” Lydia whispered in the crook of her arm.

*End Of Flashback*

\- “We’re doing it on Kingdom of Life. she didn’t know what Kira was talking about but she didn’t like it.  
What the fuck are you talking about ? she said turning her head towards Kira who was clearly way more near then she expected.  
You should stop swearing it doesn’t fit you image.. answered back in a snarky way that didn’t fit her at all. Like if she just realised what she just said she put a hand on her mouth.  
Oh my god I didn’t…!  
Shut up. You don’t know anything about my image. And what are you even doing here ? Lydia said ignoring the way her heart fluttered.  
You didn’t listen ?! Kira had the nerves to look surprise.  
No I didn’t, so are you going to tell me or keep staring at me as if I was some kind of zoo animal ? She didn’t know why but she felt like being mean to Kira.  
OMG ! Sorry I..my…my mum always told me to…I mean we were paired together to do this project.”

Lydia didn’t react she just looked straight into Kira eyes and smiled. The world was clearly fucking with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's funeral. Pills and voices... Oh yeah the Banshee screamed.

It was raining and the wind was blowing. Kira took the first steps towards the cemetery unsure of what was waiting for her. She didn’t know if she was suppose to be here after everything that happen. It was Stiles who had invited her but was she really welcomed ? As if her mother was hearing her thoughts, she gently took her daughter’s arm and led her to the funeral. Kira wasn’t scared on the contrary she was looking forward to this funeral. The funeral meant the beginning of the Plan. Her plan : using Lydia Martin as a bait to make herself some friends. She just didn’t want to be alone anymore. And Lydia had so many friends.. Maybe other people would call her a pathetic loser but she had been called worst so she didn’t care. They were all there Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Chris Argent on the front row, some friends that Alison had made and transformed hunters who had made the Argent code their own “ Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux mêmes.” It was sweet she thought most of them didn’t even know her and they were crying like babies. Pathetic.. Stop Kira.. you’re thinking sideways again, be nice. She took a glance were Scott was standing. She waved at him and he waved back, for the first ( the second time actually, remember the “ I love you Scott” death scene ?!” ) Scott wasn’t smiling. In other circonstances she would have walked over him and would have given him a awkward “it’s gonna be okay” speech but she didn’t feel like intruding he’s grieving mood. She was still looking around to see who had come and who would surely come later when she realized that someone was missing. Lydia. 

 

Lydia P.O.V

One pill, two pills, three pills. She was standing in front of her mirror. She was wearing the black dress she had spent her mom’s credit card on. It fit her perfectly, not too sexy and not too simple at the time. Perfect for a funeral. She had prepared a speech about how Alison Argent was going to be miss in everyone’s heart, but it didn’t matter because she was going to a better place and all that shit.. She was going to go the funeral, she really was but then… she saw her reflection in the mirror and she had started crying… Again. It was becoming a habit and she did not like it at all. And the voices were there to keep her company, making her feel like she didn’t deserve to live at all. That’s why it was 4 in the afternoon and she was drinking gin mixed with sleeping pills. She wanted to see her again, she wanted to see Alison again. Just to tell her how she really felt just to tell her she loved her. She didn’t hear when her front door open I mean she was wasted and it was pouring outside. She didn’t hear her bedroom open either. What she saw and heard was a girl-like silhouette walking towards her.   
“Alison..?” The last thing she heard before she blacked out was her body hitting the floor, a glass breaking in her hands and the voices singing :   
“ One pill, two pills, three pills !” 

 

Kira P.O.V

Kira didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t panicking but at the same time she wasn’t relaxed. What was she suppose to do ? Call an ambulance so Lydia could go to the hospital. That seemed like a great idea. Yeah, a good responsible idea. Ha, but ambulance meant hospital, hospital meant Melissa and Melissa meant Scott and Scott had enough problems in his life already. So she wasn’t going to call an ambulance, she was going to act like the grown-up she is ( if only..) and take care of this problem on her own. She stared at Lydia still lying on the floor, then she stared at the bed. Okay Kira think…. Ha.. life is a struggle. Lydia may look really thin but she’s heavy as hell ! After 30 minutes of pulling and pushing she had managed to put Lydia on her bed. Next step, the dress. This is going to be a long long day….

*3 Hours Later*

Kira had done it she had changed Lydia cleaned her room and had prepared a glass of water with an aspirine. She looked over to were Lydia was sleeping, if you could call that sleeping. Since Kira had put Lydia on her bed Lydia had kept waking up and losing consciousness. Last time Kira had checked Lydia’s skin was burning she was really starting to reconsider her “don’t call an ambulance” choice. The thing is Kira didn’t know why she still here she could have left 2 hours ago.. Lydia and her weren’t friends and Lydia hated Kira. But Kira felt like she needed to stay, she knew that when Lydia woke up things were going to change between them. Kira was deep in her thoughts when a voice startled her.  
-“You look nothing like Alison… Lydia voice was raw, like she hadn’t drank water for a whole month.  
That’s because I’m not her. Bet you wish I was… Kira know why but she felt like provoking Lydia.  
At least if you were her I wouldn’t need to see your face everyday. I would have been able to see her face everyday.  
That’s why you tried kill yourself ? Just to be able to see her face everyday ?  
I don’t know what —   
Don’t try to deny it. Gin mixed with sleeping pills it’s kind of a hard mix..  
I’m not denying anything.” Lydia tried to stand up but her legs were thinking otherwise. Good thing Kira was there to help her or else her head would have had a nice reunion with her floor.  
“You shouldn’t try to stand the alcohol isn’t out of your system yet.   
Get off me !” Kira was pushed hard against Lydia’s table. On the other side of the room Lydia was trembling. She had her hands on her head and she looked in pain. That’s when Kira understood.  
“They’re still talking right ? The voices aren’t leaving you alone…” Lydia shook her head, she was trying to control herself but she couldn’t.  
“They won’t leave me.. they just won’t leave me. They keep telling me what to do or what I shouldn’t do..AND I FUCKING listen!” Her whole body was shaking she couldn’t do it anymore. Kira tried to approach Lydia but Lydia jerked back like Kira was on fire. She straight into Kira’s eyes and said   
“Some same you’re the devil but others say that you’ll protect us from the devil.. But your other half will win the fight if you don’t let the heart speak for it’s self!” And then Lydia screamed… No sorry… the Banshee screamed. 

 

Lydia P.O.V  
Finally. She had wanted to scream since she saw Kira fight with he katana for the first time. She hadn’t told Kira everything… She was having dreams to the dreams were strange but sweet and dark at the same time… After calming down Lydia looked over to were Kira was standing… Kira was looking at her with eyes filled with terror.. Or was it pride…? Lydia couldn’t figure it out.   
-“ Are you going to tell them..?”  
“ I don’t know maybe… You need help Lydia.” Kira saw Lydia’s body tense..  
“If you don’t tell them I’ll let you be my friend…After school…” Lydia saw Kira hesitate… Lydia gave her the Lydia Martin stare and finally Kira spoke up.  
“Fine, and anyways we still have this projet..”  
“I finished it yesterday.”  
“Oh…Well I have a question..” Lydia knew what Kira was going to ask…  
“Uhm, why didn’t you come at Alison’s funeral..? If that’s not to indiscreet..” Lydia heart skipped a beat… she turned her head towards the mirror… Because the voices told me not to go… and Alison was among those voices… she thought. She turned her back towards Kira and said  
“I’ll tell you if you tell me how I got out of my black dress” Kira’s face decomposed.  
“About that…” All Lydia did was lift one of eyebrows…. She also thought that Kira was cute when she blushed… Wait she hates the girl remember…???? 

The world was clearly fucking with her. But at least she wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you guys leave comments please. Even if they're bad because I really need feedback ! But I'll start updating every two days something like that :) !
> 
> xoxo Mimi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been a week since the “room accident that no one talked about” and Lydiawas annoyed. It’s not like she thought that Kira’s attitude would change towards her but she had hoped for something different. Kira would only talk to her when the pack was gathered around the lunch table. And even then Kira didn’t look at her straight in the eyes when she for example asked of the salt. Ok, maybe Lydia was waiting for something. She was waiting for the question that everybody asked her each time they spoke to her. But stupid Kira didn’t. Ever since Allison’s funeral Kira hadn’t asked one time if Lydia was okay. So Lydia was going to take the lead and show Kira how making friends actually worked. Not that she cared if Kira had friends or not. So Lydia was waiting in front of Kira’s locker when Kira had finished her last class. 

-“Did I take your Bio book again ?” Kira was still not looking her straight in the eyes. Lydia ignored her and went straight to the point. “Why aren’t you speaking to me ?” Kira finally looked up into Lydia eyes. She looked slightly surprise. 

“Because we never actually speak at school.” She hesitated before saying the rest but deciding that she had nothing to lose Kira added, “It’s not because I came into your room and found you half dead that we’re friends all of a sudden.” Lydia clearly didn’t like where this conversation was going. But Lydia Martin never backed out from a fight and it wasn’t today that it was going to happen. 

-“I just thought you wanted to be my friend. Or actually, you know, fit in.

  * I still do but not with you.
  * Wh — ?!”Kira came near Lydia and whispered in her ear.
  * “ Why ? Because you’re scared. Lydia started to say something but Kira cut her directly. Don’t try to protest. Each time I try to speak to you I see the fear in your eyes. And let me tell you something, I know fear when I see it and it’s written all over you face.”
  * “I’m not scared.” Lydia was really trying to convince Kira but it wasn’t workingher voice had already started trembling and Kira had seen it. 
  * “Really? Tell me you’re not scared of what people think about you. Tell me you’re not scared of the voices you hear everyday when you go to sleep. Tell me you’re not scared of what you’re becoming. Tell me you’re not scared to admit to yourself that the real reason you weren’t at Allison’s funeral is because you know it’s your fault if she’s dead, it’s because you weren’t brave enough. And finally tell me that you don’t hate me but you’re just scared of me because I can read you like and open book. Tell me all that and maybe I’ll believe you.” Kira hadn’t stopped talking even when she had seen the first tears running down Lydia’s cheeks. Lydia didn’t respond, she knew deep down that Kira was right. All her biggest fears were out in the open and it scared her. Ha, the irony. She didn’t try to hide the fact that she was crying, Kira had already seen her in her worst days, running make-up wasn’t going to change anything. 
  * “I hate you.” Kira smiled and took Lydia’s hand.
  * “I already know that.” She kept her hand in Lydia’s hand until they reached Lydia’s car. Lydia didn’t understand why were they next to her car or why she had let Kira take her there. 
  * “What we doing ?”
  * “We had a deal remember I don’t say anything and I hang out with you after school. And anyway we have a project to work on. Oh and Lydia, I’m driving.”



 

 

SCOTT

Scott and Stiles were walking in the forest looking for the when Stiles suddenly stopped. 

-“Lydia’s been acting weird. She’s not like normal she isn’t smiling anymore and practically looks depressed.” Stiles had pure worry in his eyes and his emotions were going everywhere. 

-“You know she just lost her best friend she just needs time to adjust.”

-“Yes, but how much time until she breaks. I mean you’re not Yoda maybe she’s already broken and you don’t know.”

Scott didn’t answer. Because that’s what he mostly feared to see one member of his pack break. Because if one broke everyone would too. 

 

 

LYDIA

 

They had went shopping had eaten in one of Lydia’s favorite restaurants and now they were lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Lydia would have normally never let anyone lay down next to her but Lydia had concluded that Kira wasn’t a person she could hang out with everyday, but when she needed a break from everything she knew Kira would be there. Well she hoped. They hadn’t spoken of Kira’s outburst or even of Lydia’s. 

  * “Death is overrated.” Lydia was still staring at the ceiling but Kira had started playing with Lydia’s hair. 
  * “That depends on how you see your life.”
  * “And how do you see your life ?”
  * “ I see my life as the girl who pretended to be someone else for the major half of it and then when she finally had real friends she kills them.”
  * “ You didn’t kill anybody. You weren’t holding the sword that killed Allison or Aiden. You can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do.”
  * “That’s not what you said one hour ago.”
  * “I said it was your fault if she was dead, I didn’t say that you had killed her. Those are two different things.” 
  * “If you’re trying to make me feel better it’s not working.” And just like that Kira stopped playing with Lydia’s hair.
  * “I’m not trying to make you feel better, we’re not friends remember? I’m just trying to make you realise that committing suicide isn’t the answer. It’s never the answer. Suicide is for cowards, for people who never try hard enough. They think that the sky will stay gray forever without even trying to make it blue. They think that they are alone when they have everyone around them. They keep pushing away and when they finally realise they’re not alone it’s too late, they’re already dead.” Kira face was tensed, she was holding herself rocking her body. 
  * “Did you..?”
  * “No, but my older sister did.” And then everything made sense. Kira knew the signs of a coming depression. That’s why she felt like helping Lydia because she had seen one person going the dark path she didn’t want to see another person go down.Lydia didn’t know what to do. People normally never broke down in front of her. What would Allison do? And just like that she knew. She went next to Kira and held her. She didn’t say anything, she let Kira stay in her arms, and it felt like enough.



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. My english teacher is telling me that this story is just to dark to be read in class and that I should stop... >.


	4. Chapter Four

It was Saturday morning and Kira had already done her homework, had trained twice with her mum and had gone running with her dad. She was clearly bored it had been a month since the last attack and she had to admit it, she missed the action. She took her car keys and headed downstairs she needed some coffee. It had only been five minutes in that car when she realized that she wasn’t taking the road to the nearest coffeeshop but to Lydia’s house.   
Huh, always Lydia. She was now sitting in her car in front of Lydia’s house waiting. Waiting for what ? She didn’t know. It was easy she just had to start her car and leave, but her brain didn’t seem to be working with her. She was basically stuck in her car in front of Lydia’s house. She could go and knock and ask for Lydia. But Lydia and her weren’t friends like that. The only times she had been to Lydia’s house was when Lydia invited her after school. Hell, where was the confidence boost she seemed to have every time she was with Lydia, cause she could really use some right know. While she was having an internal life crisis she had somehow managed to bang her head on the wheel. Great, know not only did she need confidence she needed ice too.  
“You should put ice or else you’re get a bump.” Lydia Freaking Martin was sitting on the seat next wearing her well known smug smile on her face. “Jesus, do you want me to have a heart attack or something ? And what are you doing here” Lydia leaned into Kira’s space. She was so close Kira could practically smell the mint gum that she had thrown away few minutes ago.   
“Uhm…well…” Kira cursed herself she had actually no clue of why she was here. She was about to get out whatever lie she could come with when her phone rang.  
“Hello? Yeah ok. I’m with her… Ok, we’re coming.” Kira hang up and pushed Lydia out of her way.   
“It’s Scott. There’s a pack meeting.” Kira looked at Lydia in a worried way. It had been several weeks since Lydia had been to any pack gatherings. “If you don’t want to come I can still call Scott and tell him you’re sick.” Lydia looked out the window her face stayed calm. She had a bad feeling about this. A real bad one.   
“Just drive.”  
BREAK  
When they arrived at Scott house everybody was already there. Stiles was sitting next to Liam on the love seat. Scott and Malia were bickering about something on one side of the sofa. Kira notice that they had become really close in the past weeks. Mason was on the floor choosing a movie to watch. When Scott notice Kira next to the door he quickly let go of Malia.  
“Oh ! Hey Kira !” He turned his head and that’s when he finally saw Lydia.   
“Oh…Lydia you came.” Kira could sense the tension in the room. Nobody spoked they just kept staring at Lydia. Kira looked up to search Lydia’s face but she didn’t see anything her face was blank. Lydia who seemed lost in her thoughts finally came back to them.

“What, you’ve never seen real beauty before ?” After saying that she threw her jacket on one of the chairs and sat down. Scott looked at Kira with a confused face but Kira didn’t know what to say so she just moved her shoulders up.   
“What are you guys waiting for ? I thought we had a pack meeting or something ?” Lydia huffed and took the popcorn bowl that Liam was holding. He was about to protest when Stiles spoke up.   
“We’re just all happy to see you here it’s been a while.”   
“I didn’t miss you guys.” Kira was mad and ashamed. Lydia was acting rude and not like herself at all. She should have never taken her here. She was trying to fit in and here was Lydia going all “ I don’t give a fuck about you people”.   
“Lydia !” Kira was about to tell her to shut up when Scott beat her to it.   
“ Lydia’s right we should all get started. So I gathered you all here because four bodies have been found in four different places.”  
“Where ?” Mason asked.   
“One in the girls bathroom at school. Another one next to the mall. The third one the cemetery and the last on the running track.”  
“Is there any pattern ?”  
“Not that we know of but Stiles told me that it seems more like if the killer wants to be seen and notice.”  
“It’s starting….” Everybody looked over to the person who was talking. Lydia was next to the window writing symboles. Scott approached her silently.  
“What started ? Lydia what is happening”   
“The dDevil is rising but the thunder won’t strike. He will kill till her good side is gone. But it’s other half can save you all. The Half shall open her heart and listen to theDeath’s cry. And that is how she will know how to defeat The Devil.” And then Lydia fell. It had started to rain. And on the window Japanese symboles were marked. 

BREAK

Lydia was now sleeping and Stiles was keeping an eye on her. Scott had taken Kira in the kitchen to talk. 

“Do you think it has anything to do with you ?”  
“Scott, I have no clue it’s the first time it ever happen”  
“You’re lying it happened before ! Kira what are you not telling me ?”  
“Yes….ok it happened before ! Just once, okay, but I thought that she was freaking out or something.”   
“ Well thanks anyways..”  
“For what ? Lying to you ?” Kira looked up at Scott confused ? Scott smiled and took her in his arms.   
“No you goofball ! For doing what I asked you to do. Helping her get out of that dark path of hers. I would have done it myself but I have other stuff to do..”  
“Like making out with Malia ?” Scott looked into Kira’s eyes surprised. Then relaxed when he saw that Kira was smiling. Her bend down and kissed her on the lips.   
“ I missed you know.”   
“Me too. We should do this more often.”  
“Kira can I ask you a question ?”  
“You just did.” Scott smiled and kissed her on the cheek  
“Anyways… How did you get her to do it ? How did you get her to open up to you ?”  
Kira paused and looked in the direction where Lydia was sleeping.  
“Well it was easy actually. I just pretended to be the new girl who wanted to fit in. I knew that if Lydia saw someone more broken that she did she would let her guards down.”  
“Is that all ?”  
“Oh, and we were paired as Bio partners so I guess it was really easy. I don’t why you people are so scared of her. At the end she’s just like us maybe even more commun. She just need someone to listen to her and I swear to god she would stop being a pissy brat.”  
“Oh my god Kira !” Kira looked back at Scott shocked face.  
“What ? Don’t tell me you never thought that ?”  
“Yes but you don’t say things like that ! Its rude and mean.” Scott gave Kira a disappointed stare. Kira just reached up and kissed his lips.  
“Am I forgiven ?” Scott blushed.  
“Yeah this time.”  
On the other end of the wall a redhead was listen to the couple’s conversation. She was angry, and not only at the couple but at herself too. She had let her walls fall first time in forever and she regret it. She was seen as a fool. And she didn’t like it at all. So she ran. She didn’t know where she was going but she didn’t feel well and her vision was blurry. She left the house as quietly as possible and she ran. She didn’t know were she was going. It was raining hard. She couldn’t see at thing. She kept running. She was still cursing herself when the car came out of nowhere. She didn’t feel the pain when it hit her. All she heard was the voices in her head screaming. 

AT SCOTT’S HOUSE

Scott and Kira were still making out in the kitchen when Scott phone rang. He didn’t pick up directly wanting to keep making out with his girlfriend.   
“You should pick that up.” said Kira between kisses.  
“Yeah maybe I should. But they can always call later.” Finally it stopped ringing. Five minutes later Stiles came running in the room. He was panting and worry was written all over his face.   
“Scott. I just had your mum on the phone. It’s Lydia she was hit by a car. She’s in the hospital in a coma.”  
And then Kira’s heart dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update but I had no internet and I just finished my exams. OMYGOD LYDIA WAS HIT. AND WHAT ???? SCOTT AND KIRA BEING ALL LOVELY DOOVEY. Yeah I know I'm being mean to you guys but it's getting better cause I know were I'm going with this story. So Kira and Lydia have a long way to go before being together I guess.. And who is the person killing all those people :o ? Well you'll have to wait for chapter five ! Oh and for all my french readers ( I think I only have one o.o ) I'm starting a french fiction its going to be Scerek 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys sorry.. I know it's been a while but I'm back ( I really hope ) I hope this chapter is ok... I don't know what I think about it.

Two weeks had pass and still nothing. Lydia was still in a coma and Kira was still worried sick. The doctors didn’t seem to understand way Lydia wasn’t responding to any treatments. Her body was on a simple shut down. 

Kira didn’t know what to do. Two weeks ago everything seemed just fine, she even thought that Lydia was making progress. But maybe she had been wrong, maybe Lydia was still having suicidal thoughts, maybe Kira hadn’t helped her at all. Kira buried her head in her hands, she couldn’t start to think like that it would just make her go crazy. 

Pulling her head back up she stared at the girl who was laying still in the bed. She hadn’t left the girl’s hospital room since she had heard the news. Scott and the others had tried to make her leave but she just couldn’t. To tell the truth she felt guilty, and when Kira felt guilty she often made bad decisions. Like breaking up with Scott. 

Deep inside she knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Kira saw the way Scott looked at Malia. It was the way Kira looked at Lydia. Kira didn’t know when it happened but she had come to terms with it. She had fallen for Lydia Martin. At first she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She’d never had any kind of feelings towards a girl before. But Lydia wasn’t any kind of girl was she ? Lydia Martin was fire and ice at the same time. When she walked into a room she was the first person everyone saw. She could bring someone to their knees just with a glance. But behind that high personality diva act, she was the softest person in the world.  
Kira remembered one evening, Lydia had convinced Kira to go swimming in the school’s pool even though it was closed. They were standing in front of Kira’s house, Lydia was leaning softly against her car.  
“Come on it’ll be fun !”  
“We clearly had two different definitions of fun, Lydia.” Lydia had laughed. It had surprised Kira, I mean, she wasn’t used to such a laugh, especially coming from Lydia. It must have showed on her face because Lydia had stopped laughing.  
“What ?” Kira had turned her head away blushing.  
“It’s nothing… It’s just.. It’s nice to see you laugh.. it’s been a while…”  
“Well if you come swim with me maybe you’ll hear more of it.”  
“Lydia.. swimming at night isn’t really my thing… couldn’t we go ice skating or something ?…Lydia?” Not hearing a response from her, Kira turned her head back to Lydia. The site that she was met with melted her heart. In her hand Lydia was clutching something that seemed to look like a swimsuit. Her head was tilted towards it and her eyes were shimmering.  
“Omg Lydia what is it ?!”  
“It was our thing…” she whispered.  
“Your thing ? Lydia you’re not making any sense.”  
“It was Alison’s and I’s thing. We would go every Wednesday and Friday swim in the school’s swimming pool at night. After Derek and Stiles told us their accident in it we thought it would be funny.” She was sobbing now.  
“But after she died I..I tried going back. I tried swimming…. but each time I tried stepping in the water…. The voices… her voice.. would start screaming in my head : “ YOU KILLED ME YOU KILLED ME!””  
“Lydia I didn’t —  
“ You'd be the first on I’d take back with me over there.. It would mean a lot to me if you came.”  
Kira didn’t how to feel. On one side she felt like a replacement. She’d always live to that reputation. “The girl who replaced Alison.” She didn’t want to be that anymore. She wanted to be more, known and appreciated as more. But on the other side, she understood Lydia and was actually happy that Lydia trusted her enough to come with her. Kira approached Lydia hesitantly took her in her arms. Seeing that Lydia wasn’t responding in a negative way she held on tighter.  
“I’d be honoured to go swimming with you Lydia.” She heard a light chuckle on her neck. Lydia moved her head and stared into Kira’s eyes. Any trace of grief in her eyes were gone instead a light gleam of mischief replaced it.  
“ Yeah well since you made me cry and I’m not wearing waterproof mascara yet, you’re driving.”  
Ha, there was the Lydia she knew.  
All of a sudden Kira was jolted back from her memories. She’d heard a small sigh. Thinking she’d only imagined it she started heading for the door. But just before she got there she heard it again. Spinning around she whispered, 

Lydia ?!  
Slowly the redhead girl opened her eyes. She seemed lost or more likely she didn’t know what was happening to her.  
What the hell..? Why am I…? Finally feeling she like there was someone in the room with her Lydia turned her head and stared directly at Kira. For a second neither of the girls knew what to say. One of them was relieved that the other one was okay, on the other hand the other girl felt nothing but disgust towards the other girl.  
-" What are you doing here ?" Lydia’s voice was raspy and she was clearly having difficulty speaking but knowing her she didn’t care.  
\- "Well… I mean you’re in the hospital and I thought that if you woke up you wouldn’t have liked if nobody was there."  
Well you thought wrong then. Her tone was harsh. Kira didn’t understand, she thought that Lydia and her had made some progress in their so called friendship…  
Is there something wrong ? I mean I thought we were friends… Lydia who had stopped looking at her for while brought her stare back to her and plastered a fake smile on her face.  
There’s nothing wrong Kira. Thank you for caring. I think you should really call Scott. I mean, knowing him he must be worried sick about me. Kira wasn’t really sure of what was happening but she still nodded her head and left the room. Crossing the hall she took out her phone and called Scott.  
Hey Scott, it’s me.  
Hey Kira ! Kira was sure in the background she heard Malia complaining about something. Forcing herself not to roll her eyes she continued.  
\- "Uhm.. it’s just to tell you that Lydia’s awake. I’m sure she’ll be super happy if you could come with the rest of the pack to see her."  
\- "Oh ! That’s great we’ll be there in about 30 minutes."  
\- "Great!"  
\- "Oh and Kira?"  
\- "Yes.."  
\- "Thank you." I didn’t even get the time to answer that he had already hung up. 

*30 Minutes Later*  
I was still waiting thinking about why Lydia had acted so strangely when she had woken up that I didn’t even hear when Liam called me the first time.  
KIRA ! I jerked my head up banging it against the wall. I looked around realising that nearly all of the pack was here. Expect for Stiles. Stiles had been,for nearly two weeks now, searching on the killings that were happening all over town. The Sheriff and the Pack were now a hundred percent sure that those killings were supernatural. I led the way to the room, Lydia’s room. Not wanting to see her disapproving glance I let Scott opened the door.  
Uhh Kira.. where is she ? I looked up towards the door in a confused stare and surely enough Lydia wasn’t in her bed the room was empty. And once again my heart dropped. 

 

Lydia P.O.V

I just couldn’t. Seeing her face made me relive the conversation the kitchen and I didn’t want to do that. I was just done. Done being the one pitied, done being the one played for a fool. She was fucking Lydia Martin for goodness sake! No one ever played her. Pff, who was she fooling ? I mean, like Shakespeare beautifully phrased it, what’s in a name ? At the end of the day nobody cared if she was Lydia Martin.. I didn’t care myself. They could walk over me all they want, I’m just the crazy banshee who hears voices. Nobody ever took her seriously. She thought she’d found someone, but turned out Kira was just like the rest of the pack.  
I wish Alison was still there.. at least she would understand. She used to understand her so well. Don’t…. Don’t start crying now ! Crying won’t bring you anything right now. I don’t even know where I am..  
After Kira left the room I decided I couldn’t face any of their faces so I ran, once again, away. I didn’t know where I was going I just let my feet guide me. I wonder how I got out without anyone seeing me? Oh well, it’s Beacon Hills, they’ve seen stranger things happen than a girl running in a hospital uniform.  
Lydia started looking around. She’d end up in the dense part of the forest. She looked down at herself. The hospital uniform that she was once wearing had disappeared. She was now left in a simple underwear. A strange feeling of déjà vue filled her mind. She couldn’t go back now. The others would probably think she was crazy and their stares of pity wasn’t something she’d like to see right now. She could go back home, but her mom was probably there and Lydia didn’t have the strength to invent some kind of excuse for presence there. So she had just nowhere to go, did she ? At times like this she would have just phoned Alison…. ha, funny how everything seemed to come back to her. Was grieving really like that ? Was it normal that everything she did or everything she thought about resolved around Alison?  
“ Yes it is, it usually happens when you feel guilty.” Lydia’s head snapped towards the voice. There leaning against a tree was Kira. How had she found her? And how Lydia not heard or seen her coming?  
“How did you find me ?” Kira smirked and slowly approached Lydia  
“Well it wasn’t easy. At bet you were really good at hide and seek when you were younger, right ?” Seeing that Lydia wasn’t amused made Kira’s smirked grow wider on her face.  
“ Oh come on, just trying to lighten the mood here! I guess I was just lucky enough to find you here. I mean imagine if it had been someone else? Dressed like that I don’t know what they’d do to you.” Kira jerked her head towards Lydia’s body and licked her bottom lip.  
Lydia didn’t feel comfortable. She quickly tried to cover herself with her hands. What was happening to Kira..? She seemed different. And the way she was standing or talking.. it was off..  
“ What’s wrong with you ?” Kira laughed. Her laugh brought chills down Lydia’s back. It was so dark, so different from Kira’s usual light giggle. Kira was now in front of Lydia. Lydia tried to move but her body didn’t seemed to be responding.  
What do you mean what’s wrong with me ? I’m fine. I’m not the one who’s standing in the middle of the forest naked.” Her breathe was on Lydia’s neck by now . As Lydia stared in her eyes she didn't recognise Kira. In her eyes the only thing that she could see was hunger.  
“Where.. where are the others?” Lydia tried to say without trembling.  
Don’t know. Probably still searching for you.  
“ Aren’t you gonna call them and tell them you found me?” Kira’s smirked dropped and something that Lydia couldn’t really place replaced her face.  
No, I want you all to myself !” Out of nowhere Lydia found herself pinned to the tree that was behind her. She couldn’t breathe, the impact had knocked the wind out of her. She tried moving but Kira’s grip on her was too strong. Kira’s whole body was on top of hers. One of Kira’s hand was holding both of her hands on top of her head. The other one was quickly and easily removing Lydia’s underwear.  
“ What the hell are you —  
“ Shhh” Kira snapped back in a low whisper against her skin “ I’ll make it quick.” 

 

BREAK 

Liam was walking back from Stiles house. He’d search for Kira with Scott for about an hour when he got a call from Stiles asking him to pass by his house. Arriving at his boyfriend’s house, Stiles and him had discovered that whoever was killing around the town, he/she had a pattern. Liam was really proud of Stiles. Stiles had been searching for an unhealthy amount of time now clues that could lead them closer to the killer. It made Liam happy that they were finally making some progress. Even though he was worried for Lydia and happy for Stiles he was grateful he could at least come back home and have a decent amount of sleep. Approaching his house he got a text from Scott. Usually when Scott texted it wasn’t good news. Urgh, so much for a good night sleep.  
*LIAM COME ASAP. WE FOUND A BODY IN THE WOODS*  
Liam’s heart dropped. Another body.. the killer really needed to be stopped. Liam was about to turn back when he smelled something. Blood. The blood was coming from his house. Panic started rising in his stomach. What if the killer had decided to attack his house? He started running towards his house scared of what he might find when he got there. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. There was blood all over his front house. A body was lying in the middle of it. Taking his phone out of his pocket he wrote  
*I FOUND LYDIA. COME QUICK. IT’S BAD. LIFE OR DEATH BAD.*

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fiction ! I've been loving Kira and Lydia together these days o.o ! I have no beta so yeah...! 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and I'm French x)


End file.
